


Team Building Exercises

by vaporeon_panda



Series: Rare Pairs of Nightmares (Yu-Gi-Oh! Edition) [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AO3 Won’t Let Me Make A Proper Tag For Them, Dialogue Is Meant To Be Read In The Dub Voices, Dub names, I still can’t justify why I wrote this, Multi, Older Characters, Orgy, Primary Teachers Is All Of Them, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeon_panda/pseuds/vaporeon_panda





	Team Building Exercises

    This was all Sheppard’s fault. He was the one who suggested that Crowler bond with his coworkers. Crowler was content to have an awkward and distant relationship with the other Duel Academy faculty, however, Bonaparte’s overwhelming approval of the idea made it impossible for him to shoot it down.

“A wonderful idea monsieur, his communication skills with the other faculty are très terrible.” Bonaparte said.

“Like you’re one to talk, demolition man.” Crowler mumbled.

“What was that?”

“You heard me, or do sound waves not travel that far underground?”

“You see?!” Bonaparte said, gesturing to Crowler who was grimacing at him.

“I agree that Crowler is a challenge to work with, but that’s also true of you as well Bonaparte,” Sheppard said, shooting Bonaparte an accusatory glace.

“Now, wait just un moment.” Bonaparte held up his hands.

“Yes, what a wonderful idea Chancellor Sheppard. I’m sure that students and staff alike are tired of our constant fights,” Crowler said as a fiendish grin spread across his lips as he spoke. It was now Bonaparte’s turn to grimace.

“Yes but leaving you two alone won’t solve anything,” Sheppard said rubbing his chin in thought. It was then that Banner had stepped into the office. He was cradling Pharaoh in his arms as he approached Chancellor Sheppard’s desk. Bonaparte had never seen this man before but he’d definitely seen that cat wandering around everywhere.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Banner asked.  

“Ah yes, it’s good to have you back Banner. Your sudden leave of absence had us worried about you,” Sheppard said.

“Yes well, apparently I wasn’t the only one,” Banner said, cracking a small smile. Sheppard chuckled lightly and turned his attention back to Crowler and Bonaparte.

“Ah yes, Banner this is Vice Chancellor Jean-Louis Bonaparte. Bonaparte this is Professor Lyman Banner, he’s headmaster of the Silfer Red dorm.”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Banner said bowing slightly.

“Hphm, so you’re in charge of the failures that are dragging this school down?” Bonaparte accused, crossing his arms.

“Oh dear. Well I think I should be going now, if you’ll excuse me.” Banner made a bee-line for the door as he attempted to escape the obviously hostile situation. He was stopped however when he smacked right into Viper’s chest. Pharaoh yowled and jumped from Banner’s arms and ran over to Crowler who jumped behind Bonaparte and started shrieking.

“Will you relax, it’s just un félin!” Bonaparte yelled picking up Pharaoh. Crowler then proceeded to hide behind Sheppard’s chair, peering back at Bonaparte. Viper rolled his eyes, unamused at the buffoonery of his coworkers. He then turned his attention to Banner who had frozen in place in front of him, making it impossible to enter the room properly. Viper cleared his throat making Banner blush and adjust his glasses, he then stepped out of the way and mumbled an apology. Viper stepped into Sheppard’s office properly and Banner ducked behind him to retrieve Pharaoh from Bonaparte.

“Oh that’s right, Banner this is Professor Thelonious Viper, he’s a guest professor from West Academy. Viper-” Sheppard was cut off by Viper interjecting.

“Lyman Banner, headmaster of Slifer red dorm. I thought you were on a leave of absence?”

“W-well I was, I just came back today in fact,” Banner said. He then turned his attention to Pharaoh, who was now squirming around in Bonaparte’s arms. Pharaoh broke free and darted right over to Viper. He then paused, stretching out in front of Viper, who reached down and scooped him up. Crowler came out from hiding and rejoined Bonaparte as Banner walked over to Viper. Sheppard let out an audible sigh as the automatic doors opened and Mr. Stein walked through.

“Is this a bad time?” Stein said, his eyes scanning the room and debating simply turning around.

“No, no it’s fine,” Sheppard said, rubbing his head and then resting his arm on his desk. “What did you need?”

“I wanted to express my concern over the record truancies in my class,” Stein said.

“I bet it’s all those slackers that you oversee, signore Banner.” Crowler pointed a finger accustorily at Banner.

“I just got back, how can it be my fault?” Banner said turning around to face Crowler.

“It’s your fault because you give those slackers some place to fall; if we didn’t have a red dorm we wouldn’t have a problem,” Bonaparte interjected.

“For the record it’s not just the red dorm, blue and yellow students have stopped showing up as well,” Stein said, stepping up behind Banner and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“My students are being driven to exhaustion thanks to his survival duels!” Crowler shouted pointing at Viper who was cradling Pharaoh in his giant arms petting him gently, making the cat purr loudly.

“Perhaps if you trained your students to be more resilient there wouldn’t be such an epidemic,” Viper said calmly as he continued to pet Pharaoh.

“So you’re aware of how many students you’re endangering?!” Bonaparte shouted as the argument continued to escalate.

“Yes and my West Academy pupils could handle this exercise just fine!” Viper said shooting a glare at both Crowler and Bonaparte.

“That does it!” Sheppard screamed slamming his hands on his desk, “Every single one of you is suspended, effective immediately.”

“WHAT?!” They all yelled in unison.

“I’ve made up my mind, if you can’t get along nothing is going to get done. So, I want all of you to spend some quality time together and maybe; just maybe have an adult discussion about serious matters.”

“Chancellor Sheppard if I may-” Viper interjected only to be cut off.

“You may not, your survival duels need serious review and revision. So, I’m suspending them until further notice. Now all of you, get out of my office and don’t come back until you can all stand each other!” Sheppard bellowed.

                                                                                                                     * * * * * *

    So here they were, lounging around Crowler’s coffee table drinking wine in total silence. Banner sat on the floor across from Viper, who was seated in an ugly floral armchair. He had Pharaoh in his lap taking a nap. Stein sat across from Crowler and Bonaparte who occupied the couch. There was enough room for Banner or Stein to sit between them but, they didn’t care for the idea of being that close to either one of them. The five men sat, glancing all around the room as if trying to find some way of escape. Crowler pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation and set his glass down on the table. Mumbling to himself he got up and strode over to his desk and pulled out a sizable black box. He walked back to the group; box in tow and placed it on the table wordlessly, sitting back down and taking a long sip of his wine. The rest of the group stared at Crowler in with mild concern, but mostly complete confusion.

“I figured we were in need of a conversation piece,” Crowler said setting down his now empty glass. He brought a hand to his face and stared expectantly at the other faculty.

“I’m afraid to ask,” Bonaparte said side eyeing Viper, who was still petting Pharaoh and looked about as quizzical as the rest of the room.

“Please don’t show us your dildo stash,” Banner said, causing Stein to choke on his wine.

“How vulgar of you Banner. But it’s not entirely wrong,” Crowler said blushing as he turned to look at Stein who was coughing violently. Stein set down his glass and Viper patted his back to try and soothe the coughing. Bonaparte was having an existential crisis and began question all of his life choices up to that point.

“The hell, is in that box?!” Stein coughed out as he was slowly calming down; his face beet red from coughing and from the subject matter.

“This box is full of items I have confiscated from students, going back years in some cases. So, all of you can relax. Although there are some... questionable items, none of them are mine; I assure you.” Crowler poured himself another glass of wine. He noted Banner moving to lean against the couch and then touch his leg. The man obviously could not hold his liquor; Crowler ignored the contact and focused his attention on his more coherent companions. He watched as they shot each other looks clearly debating how to proceed. Crowler took a sip of his wine and made that decision for them as he lifted the lid of the box and set it gently on the table. Everyone scooted notably closer to peer into the box. The contents were highly tame compared to what they had imaged. There were three large stacks of duel monsters cards all turned face down, a comical amount of condoms and dental dams, a deck of UNO cards, and a package of some sort. The package was barely visible under the mountain of condoms.

“Why do you have so many condoms?” Banner said shoving his hand in and scooping out a fist full.

“Leftovers from a Sex ED lecture,” Crowler responded.

“Didn’t think you had sex,” Viper said, finishing his glass and setting it on the table.

“For your information I have a very active sex life,”  Crowler retorted.

“Oh sure, and you’re really only 35,” Bonaparte said waving his hand dismissively.

“Says the man over 50,” Crowler said sneering at the shorter man.

“What’s up with these cards?” Stein said drawing one from the pile only to put it right back and recoil so far back he fell off the rickety office chair he’d been sitting on.

“Obviously, they’re fake. They range from extremely vulgar to bad bootleg,” Crowler said drawing and revealing a 12 star monster from the pile. “I wouldn’t care except the students try to use these in actual graded duels.” Banner then picked up the card Stein had drawn.

“Oh, so your telling me Dark Magician Girl doesn’t have 5000 ATK points?” Banner said sarcastically. Crowler leaned down to inspect the card.

“Yes, she’s also typically not topless.” Crowler leaned back and sipped his wine.

“Her areolas are huge,” Banner said and Crowler did a near spit take. “Say, what’s in this box at the bottom?” Banner then proceeded to lift out a brown postal box that was about the size of a shoe box. Crowler quickly set down his glass and tried to yank the box out of Banner’s hands. “That’s odd, it appears to be addressed to you from-” Banner was interrupted by Crowler snatching the package from his hands and quickly getting up and tossing it back into his desk drawers.

“That was not supposed to be in there!” Crowler was clearly frazzled, which became an immediate and acute interest to everyone else present.

“It said it was from Industrial Illusions,”  Banner said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Explain yourself monsieur,” Bonaparte said crossing his legs and swirling his glass of wine in a sassy manner.

“There’s nothing I have to justify to you,” Crowler said indignantly.

“Holy shit, you really had a dildo stash in there!” Banner said, weirdly excited.

“No, now wait just a second,” Crowler said holding his hands up defensively.

“Why are you keeping dildos in office?!” Stein screamed exasperated while sprawled out on the floor.

“I told you, they’re not mine. Pegasus sent them to me as a joke!” Crowler admitted.

“THEM, WHY IS THERE MORE THAN ONE?!” Stein shouted sitting bolt upright.

“I really don’t want to know,”  Viper said pinching his brow in exhaustion.

“Here let me show you.” Crowler sighed and opened the package. He proceeded to pull out two fist shaped dildos; both of them mechanical looking with the only notable difference being size. Everyone in the room went completely silent. The silence hung in the room for what felt like an eternity. Crowler cleared his throat and felt his face slowly heat up. Banner was the one to break the silence.

“Is that...Ancient Gear Golem’s fist?” The second the words left his mouth the other teachers erupted into laughter.

“How trés gauche of you Crowler,” Bonaparte said wiping tears out of his eyes as he continued laughing.  “I thought you had better taste.”

“I told you, Pegasus sent them to me.” Crowler set the fists on his desk and pulled out a piece of paper from the package. Stein jumped up from the floor and grabbed it from Crowler’s  hand. It was indeed a letter from Pegasus, on Industrial Illusions letterhead and everything. Stein began reading the letter out loud to the room.

“Thank you for helping me discover another adorable toon. He’s been a very big hit with our older demographic. Hope he’s a big hit with you and your boyfriend too. Signed Maximillion Pegasus.”  As Stein finished reading the letter he paused, “Wait, boyfriend?” Stein looked at Crowler in confusion. Crowler licked his lips nervously as his gaze drifted to Bonaparte.

“Obviously, he made quite a few assumptions,” Crowler said as he leaned over the desk slightly. Bonaparte swallowed audibly and chose to watch Pharaoh stretch and jump off of Viper’s lap rather than look at Crowler. Everyone noticed the awkward exchange between the two.

“Now who’s gauche, Bonaparte?” Viper quipped with a smug smile plastered on his face. Bonaparte was not amused and grimaced at Viper, who just chuckled and finished his glass of wine. Crowler noticed that Banner had been oddly quiet during this whole exchange. He also noticed that Banner appeared to be staring at him. Bonaparte and Viper had started quipping back and forth. Eventually, the two started a full blown argument and Stein joined in trying to break it up or calm Viper at the very least. Crowler let out a small sigh and walked over to Banner, avoiding the still escalating fight and taking a seat on the floor next to Banner. The two watched as Bonaparte attempted to start a fist fight with Viper and was failing miserably. Crowler shook his head and chuckled a little bit.

“Aren’t they ridiculous?” Crowler said turning to Banner only to see that Banner had definitely been staring at him. It was both kind of flattering and very creepy. Banner quickly turned his head to the side and sheepishly turned to face Crowler again.

“Oh, yes they’re quite amusing,” Banner said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. His face had a slight blush to it likely from being tipsy rather than embarrassed. Crowler grabbed the wine bottle and Banner’s hand shot up and made him gently set it back down. “It’s-it’s empty.” Crowler took note of how close Banner had gotten to him and how Banner’s hand started caressing his own.

“You have obviously had too much to drink, Banner,” Crowler said as calmly as he possibly could. He didn’t dare take his eyes off the bottle because he did not want to see his coworkers staring back at him as Banner moved right up against his back; and as he definitely felt what he hoped to Obelisk was his knee against his ass. Crowler let go of the bottle and Banner slammed his hand down on the table. Crowler winced at both the force of the act and the sound. Crowler felt Banner take his other hand and made it so he was running both of them down Crowler’s slim thighs. Crowler was unable to process all that was going on but, he certainly knew that he wasn’t opposed to Banner’s touches; in fact he leaned into them. Banner shoved his face into the crook of Crowler’s neck and started licking and sucking along it. It was at this point that Crowler snapped back to reality. His eyes regained focus and he stared directly at the other three men in the room. All three of them appeared to be frozen mid action, Viper had Bonaparte by the cravat and had his fist raised in preparation for smashing the tiny man to bits with Stein desperately clinging to the fist trying to stop him. All of them were staring wide eyed and in Stein’s case mouth agape at Crowler and Banner. Crowler immediately started trying to shove Banner away, but Banner just bit down on Crowler’s neck in response causing him to yelp. Banner took that opportunity to release Crowler’s hands and run his own down Crowler’s pants. The continued stimulation from Banner turned the yelp into a moan. Upon seeing this Viper promptly dropped Bonaparte.

“Ah, B-banner, stop.” Crowler attempted to get Banner to stop fondling him. He wasn’t trying very hard but he was trying. Banner actually did stop and made eye contact with Crowler. Crowler was shocked to see Banner’s eyes open for once; their bright red color appearing to spread out onto his cheeks. Crowler thought he looked cute like that.   
“What, what the actual fuck,” Stein said letting go of Viper’s arm. Bonaparte dusted himself off and looked at Viper who was just standing there. Banner turned to look at the three of them.

“Gentlemen, I would like to propose a little game.” Banner had their full attention as he spoke. He picked up a stack of cards from the box and set them on the table. “We each draw a card and do something hm, shall we say ‘adult oriented’.” He paused and flicked his tongue across his lips and continued. “ The higher the stars, the more intimate the act. So, what do you say?”

“An interesting proposal monsieur. I accept,” Bonaparte replied.

“The hell are you doing, Bonaparte?” Crowler grumbled through clenched teeth. Bonaparte just rolled his eyes.

“I can do as I please Vellian.”

“Don’t use my first name in public Jean, how many times do I have to say it?” Crowler stage whispered as Bonaparte slid off his clogs.

“As many times as you want mon amour,” Bonaparte said, grabbing Crowler’s hand and kissing it. Crowler pretended to pout as his hand stroked the side of Bonaparte’s face making him grin.

“I don’t appreciate being teased like that Banner.”

“Relax, Vellian. I just didn’t want the other faculty to feel left out,” Banner said as he lifted himself off Crowler and sat on the floor in front of the couch. He looked up at the other two men expectantly.

“Well, this is unexpected,” Viper said sneering as Banner directed his attention to him. He watched as Viper took a seat beside Bonaparte on the other side of the table from from himself.

“Care to join us Stein?” Banner said as he proceeded to place a hand on the stack of cards. Stein just stood looking at the ground. He lifted his head to see Banner and then turned away.

“You don’t have to play if you don’t want to,” Crowler said waving his hand dismissively. “You can just watch if you want, or leave, or whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Stein wordlessly took a seat next to Banner, who just shrugged as he turned away and drew a card. “I’ll go first.” He moved the box over and placed the card he drew next to the stack. The card was a a badly copied Man-Eater Bug with the art looking weirdly stretched. “Two stars. Hm,” Banner said, thinking of what he should do. Crowler’s voice interrupted his thoughts and he blinked at hearing him speak. “Eh?”

“I said, kiss me,” Crowler repeated looking slightly sour at having to repeat himself.

“Oh, gladly.” Banner leaned over to Crowler and placed a chaste peck on Crowler’s lips and made a signal that it was Viper’s turn. Crowler was about to protest but Stein drew and revealed a card. It was a crudely drawn multi-colored dragon with the text ‘Rainbuow Dragoon’ stamped across the top.

“Twelve stars,” he declared, looking up at Banner for direction. Banner blinked and looked at the card and then back at Stein. It was then that Stein moved into Viper’s lap and spoke.

“Fuck me.” Viper’s jaw dropped as Stein straddled his clothed cock and stared directly at him.

“What?” Viper’s voice came out hoarse as he audibly swallowed.

“You heard me, I said “Fuck me,” Stein said matter of factly. “I drew a twelve, which has to be some form of sex, and if Banner won’t tell me what to do I’ll pick for myself.” Viper looked at Banner pleading with his eyes for him to reason with Stein.

“I think that would get a bit out of hand,” Banner said and Viper breathed a sigh of relief. “However, I think I will use your suggestion Stein. Have Viper fuck you.” Viper immediately began protesting.

“Absolutely not, draw a different card.” Viper said and Stein rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his long coat, tossing it across the room.

“If you’re simply unable, I understand.” Stein’s taunt became a yelp as Viper quickly took to running his tongue along his neck and pulling off his suit coat. He began stroking Stein’s thighs and unbuttoning his shirt. Stein stifled a moan as Viper gave up unbuttoning the shirt and just ripped it open; starting an assault on his bare chest. Viper played with Stein’s nipples, latching onto one of them with his mouth and swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub. Stein bit his lip, gripping Viper’s shoulders.

“Let the sounds out.” Viper commanded and Stein closed his eyes and shook his head. Stein felt Viper’s fuller lips press onto his own and then felt them being pushed apart by Viper’s tongue. He moaned into Viper’s mouth at the forceful contact. Viper’s hands drifted down to Stein’s belt and Stein started to rock his hips. Viper broke the kiss and then held Stein’s hips still with one hand and undid his belt with the other. Stein reached for Viper’s belt and Viper chuckled.

“Getting eager are we?” Viper teased as he opened Stein’s pants. Crowler, Bonaparte, and Banner just sat watching the other two. They began nervously glancing at each other as Bonaparte undid his cravat. Banner followed suit and removed his tie. Crowler removed his coat and let his hands drift downward towards the slight bulge in his pants. Viper spotted this out of the corner of his eye and slammed his hand on the table making the others jump in surprise.

“Tisk, tisk. It’s not your turn boys,” Viper said as he watched Crowler huff in frustration, placing his hands on his knees. “Keep your clothes on too while you’re at it.” Bonaparte removed his coat in defiance and Viper glared at him making the frenchmen scoot closer to Crowler’s side. It was then that Stein finally undid and yanked down Viper’s pants. Viper undid his coat and tossed it on the ugly floral chair. He then stood up, taking Stein with him, making him yelp in surprise. Viper then sat on the floral armchair and spread his legs apart as Stein adjusted his position. Viper grabbed Stein’s glasses and lazily tossed them on the table, peering at the other men watching them. He then narrowed his gaze and undid Stein’s tie and gently pushed him over. Confused, Stein watched as Viper grabbed Crowler’s hands and tied them behind his back. Crowler whined in protest and Viper pressed himself against his back pressing his lips to Crowler’s ear. “ I warned you.” He said licking the outer shell of his ear before reaching over and grabbing Banner’s tie and binding Bonaparte’s hands as well. Banner simply removed his glasses and smiled sheepishly at Viper who seemed satisfied as he returned to his position under Stein on the chair. “Now, where were we?” He purred as he pulled down Stein’s pants revealing his erection. Stein sighed as his newly exposed skin prickled under Viper’s touch and he began tugging on Viper’s boxers and palming his bulge.

“You were about to bury this in my tight needy ass,” Stein said as he yanked down Viper’s boxers and gave his now exposed shaft a playful squeeze. Viper grunted at the contact, but he quickly became distracted by the sound of rustling behind them. Stein turned just in time to see Banner toss a hand full of condoms at them followed by a bottle of lube that smacked Stein square in the back. “Owww!” Stein griped as he glared at Banner. Banner glared back and shouted back at them.

“Hurry the fuck up or I’ll bury you, period!” Viper chuckled at Banner’s outburst as he grabbed one of the condoms and placed it around his cock. Stein grabbed the lube from off the floor and went as slow as he possibly could as he stared Banner down. Banner simply grabbed another fist full of condoms and tossed them at Stein. Viper took the lube from Stein’s hands and coated his fingers and shaft with the slick liquid; some of which spilled out onto his chest due to his position. Viper placed two fingers into Stein’s entrance as Stein hummed in pleasure. Viper began to scissor his fingers inside Stein and added a third and then a fourth, making Stein cry out for more. Viper began to thrust his fingers in and out of Stein causing him to pant and sputter until he came onto Viper’s chest. As soon as he felt Viper pull his fingers out he was pulled backwards and off of Viper onto the floor. “It’s your turn, Viper.” Banner had yanked Stein off Viper’s lap leaving Viper stunned. He blinked up at Banner and snickered as he saw Banner painfully hard and looking completely serious as he loomed over him. Viper chuckled as he stood up, pushing their erections together and causing Banner’s whole body to shudder.

“It certainly is,” Viper whispered into his ear as he yanked Banner’s pants open and pushed him face first into the chair. Stein had crawled over to Crowler and Bonaparte and freed their hands. They both quickly disrobed as Stein went over to Crowler’s desk and pulled out the dildos. The three of them then gathered around Banner who was still being pressed into the chair by Viper.

“Stein, be a dear and draw a card for me,” Viper said as he ground his shaft against Banner’s ass, eliciting a moan that was muffled by the chair cushion. Stein drew a card and placed it on the table. The card had a badly artifacted picture of some sort of yellow mouse on it with the actual text on the card in what might have been chinese. All that really mattered of course was the star number. Crowler and Bonaparte glanced at the card and snickered to themselves and waited for what Stein’s decree would be. Stein strode over to Viper’s side and whispered into his ear the star number and his command. Viper grinned and grabbed the collar of Banner’s shirt and tore it off exposing his back. Banner shivered and began groping and kneading into the cushion as Viper started licking along his spine, stopping and nipping at the nape of his neck. Banner started to whine as he felt teeth drag along his skin, slow and deliberate; that combined with Viper’s dick rubbing his clothed ass was driving him crazy. Viper paused and placed his mouth against Banner’s ear. “12 stars.” That was the only thing he said before grabbing Banner’s sides and lifting him off the chair swapping their positions and returning to being seated in the chair. Banner had been pulled into Viper’s lap and was made to look at the other three men in the room staring back at him. Banner huffed as the front half of his shirt fell from his body and he felt his embarrassment build as he felt Viper spread his legs apart. Banner watched Stein move over to Crowler and whisper something into his ear. It was at this point that Crowler knelt in front of Banner. Banner groaned in relief as Crowler undid his belt and freed his leaking cock from his pants. Crowler yanked the pants and underwear down completely allowing Viper access to Banner’s entrance. Banner’s breath hitched as Viper pressed the tip of his cock into Banner. Crowler leaned forward and took Banner’s cock into his hands, gently stroking the length of it. Viper slowly pressed into Banner until half his shaft was in. Banner shuddered and panted trying to adjust to Viper’s girth. Crowler moved his hands to Banner’s thighs, stroking them gently to soothe him. Banner watched as Crowler placed a kiss on the tip of his cock making Banner jerk like he’d been shocked. Simultaneously, Crowler took most of Banner’s cock into his mouth and Viper pushed all the way into Banner. Banner screamed as he gripped onto Crowler’s head and Viper’s shoulder his body shivering uncontrollably. Both of them waited for Banner to relax a little before continuing. Viper experimentally thrust into Banner making him lurch forward into Crowler. Crowler made a choked noise and glared at Banner. It was at this point that Crowler felt what were definitely Bonaparte’s lubed fingers pressing into his entrance. His fingers were so small he honestly wouldn’t mind if he shoved his whole hand in his ass. Crowler hummed around Banner’s dick causing him to moan. Viper grunted as he resumed slowing thrusting into Banner. Crowler was now about to pull back as Banner’s hips jolted forward and the three of them slowly began to establish a rhythm. Crowler’s lipstick was smearing all over Banner’s cock and balls as he moved in time with Banner’s thrusts. Crowler felt Bonaparte remove his fingers and sighed anticipating that it would be replaced by his cock shortly. Crowler dug his nails into Banner’s thighs as he felt what was definitely a much larger and balled fist slowly slip into his ass. Crowler moaned around Banner’s dick causing Banner to seize up as he gasped. Viper started to hammer into Banner quickly making Banner slam into Crowler’s mouth and gripping his hair so tight that he pulled it free from the tie. Bonaparte got the idea and quickly started jamming the dildo in and out rapidly. Banner thrust one last time into Crowler’s mouth as he came, letting out a silent scream and feeling his toes curl as he fell limply onto Viper. Banner’s hand had held Crowler in place so he couldn’t pull off as Banner’s semen filled his mouth. Viper had to wretch Banner’s hand off of Crowler’s head after hearing his clear distress. Crowler forced himself to swallow so he could breathe through his mouth. He started coughing and Bonaparte licked along his spine making him moan hoarsely. Viper continued to thrust into Banner through his orgasim until he too came with a stifled moan. Banner hazily started to regain his senses as he looked over to see the still naked Stein sprawled out on the couch staring back at him. He had put his glasses back on and was shifting his gaze to Crowler and Bonaparte who were still knelt in front of him and still not finished. Banner noted that Crowler’s hands still clung to his thighs. His thoughts were interrupted by his glasses being tossed at his face. Banner grimaced and put them on so he could clearly view Stein’s smug expression.

“Figured you’d like a better view,” Stein purred as he rolled onto his stomach and propped his head up on his hands, lazily bending his knees so they moved slowly back and forth. Banner narrowed his eyes and then looked back at Crowler who looked like a hot mess. His face was completely red and his lipstick was smeared all around his mouth and chin which hung open. He was still gripping Banner’s thighs hard enough to bruise and there were definite scratches littered all over them. Crowler pressed his face to Banner’s knee as he panted heavily. Banner swallowed hard and Crowler licked his lips. Banner felt Viper slowly push out of him with Banner scooting closer to Crowler as he did so. Stein lifted himself off the couch and grabbed the Toon Ancient Gear Golem fist and knelt beside Bonaparte. Stein’s finger accidentally bumped a switch on the back of what he presumed was also a dildo. ‘Ah so there’s the real difference.’ He thought turning it off and lubing it up. Bonaparte watched him out of the corner of his eye as he slowed his pace with the phallus inside Crowler. As expected Crowler turned to look over his shoulder staring daggers at Bonaparte. Bonaparte chuckled and moved it even slower making Crowler growl.

“Now, now, my cherie,” He said punctuating “cherie” with a thrust making Crowler grimace into Banner’s knee. “Use your words~.” Crowler was completely unamused by Bonaparte’s antics and he was obviously still grimacing as Banner had to stifle a laugh as Crowler looked up at him.

“What do you want me to say, Jean?” Crowler said completely exasperated as he turned to see Bonaparte’s cheeky grin staring back at him.

“Now where’s the fun in just telling you?” Bonaparte replied and Crowler just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. Stein and Banner locked eyes and Stein held up the vibrator and quirked his eyebrows. Banner nodded and held up three fingers. Viper watched confused as Banner counted down to one and then watched as Banner shoved Crowler forward as he slid down onto the floor in front of him while Stein jammed the vibrator into Bonaparte and turned it on. Crowler was startled, but he let out a pleased sigh as Banner gripped his long ignored cock with one hand, the other reaching around to continue fucking Crowler with the dildo. Bonaparte received similar treatment from Stein who seemed to enjoy watching the smaller man shudder as he stroked and thrust into him simultaneously. This went on for a few minutes, Viper watching Stein and Bonaparte with a lecherous grin on his face. Crowler had become a blithering mess under Banner’s touch. Panting out incoherent italian/english gibberish as Banner worked him. Banner was growing tired of Crowler’s babbling and he proceeded to kiss him in order to shut him up. Crowler’s moans of pleasure were muffled by Banner’s mouth as he came on to Banner’s lap and hand. Bonaparte came soon after with Stein placing a kiss on his forehead as he removed the vibrator and turned it off. There was a long stretch of silence as Bonaparte and Crowler slowly recovered from their orgasms. Crowler was the first to speak.

“Well, that was fun,” He said still loosely clinging to Banner.

“Oui Vellian, that was interesting.” Bonaparte concurred and looked to the other men in the room.

“We should invite Satyr next time,” Stein said and Viper quirked an eyebrow.

“Who on earth is that?” He asked resting his head on his hand. Crowler and Banner both looked confused and then in unison said,

“Oh, yeah. That guy.”

“I completely forgot he worked here,” Crowler admitted as he shrugged.

“You’re terrible monsieur,” Bonaparte said pinching his brow. “Even I knew who he was.”

“He’s headmaster of the Ra Yellow dorm,” Banner said to Viper for clarification.

“Ah. Also next time Stein?” Viper grinned as he stared at Stein who simply pushed his glasses further up his face before replying.

“But of course Thelonious, maybe you can bring some of your own toys to play with.”

“Why I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about, Kouji,” Viper said as his smile widened into a predatory grin.

“I’ve seen those wires Axel uses, I can’t image what you have locked away in your top secret lab,” Stein purred with a lecherous grin of his own spreading across his face.

“At the very least I’m sure Sheppard will be glad to hear we’ve been doing some “team building exercises”.  


End file.
